To Be Human
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: "Mana? There's something I've been wanting to ask. What is that soft thingy between my legs? Is it edible?" Dear Lord must this child always ask the weirdest of questions? A fluffy one shot of a father and son after Mana adopted Allen.


~To Be Human~

Summary: "Mana? There's something I've been wanting to ask. What is that soft thingy between my legs? Is it edible?" Dear Lord must this child always ask the weirdest of questions? A fluffy one shot of a father and son after Mana adopted Allen.

Abyss: Argk. The tittle makes no sense.

Allen: It sounds as though you're trying to make a story of a dog becoming human.

Abyss: Can YOU think of a better tittle then?

Allen: Um... The Curse of the Abyss?

Abyss: That sounds wonder- NO! NO IT IS NOT!

Lavi: Never mind that where the hell have you been these few months?!

Abyss: Moping over the sudden and quick death of my chapter which was to be updated on this site a month ago. Busy with exams preparation. Trying to not sleep on the oh so comfy bed.

Lavi: ==lll

Abyss: I just had to type this out. The plot bunny prevented me from doing my exam notes! It'll be a little angsty at the start.

-I just read about Reverse Novel 3 and it was so sad... Mana and Allen's life was so depressing... I felt so saddened by everything I got from the novel's... Wiki. That's why I was inspired to write this. :') It made me see the darker side of D Gray Man. And how much more awesome it is. Even so, I'm gonna make Allen's past go MY way. :3 So... WHY THE HECK ISN'T THE MANGA UPDATED YET?! TAT-

* * *

Mana had always been there. When that strange bad-tempered boy first came to the circus, scared and confused. When he first punched a worker who had been picking on him. When he first got beaten up by Cosimov.

When he first cried.

It was at that moment the child in the boy known as Red was revealed. Red cried his heart out, mourning the death of his first friend, even if he weren't human. He asked Mana why wasn't he crying, why didn't he thirst for revenge. Mana simply smiled, saying that there was no need for such a selfish and pointless thing. The young boy sobbed bitterly and childishly, asking why was he the one crying, and not the owner himself. Mana raised a hand, and ruffled the boy's head.

"What's lost is lost. But if you look deep into your heart, you will see that they have found their way back to you. There is not need for me to mourn, since I know that Allen is still here."

Mana placed a hand over his heart, a smile that held no despair as he looked into the boy's teary gray eyes. "How about you? Did you leave him a space to continue living?" The tears fell in big fat droplets as Red cries again. He pounced into Mana's laps, hiding his face in the ridiculous clown costume the man had on, wetting the fabric with his tears. Mana patted the child's head, allowing him to let all his emotions out.

After a while, the boy calmed down. Seated next to Mana, he stared down at where the dog was buried. "Was he your best friend?" Mana asked. Red mutely nodded his head. "Do you enjoy his company?" Again he nodded. "He made me happy. I've never been happy before him." Mana recalled how happy the boy had been when the dog went over to Red every time.

"Stupid Cosimov. Stupid Ringmaster. Stupid everyone!" Red muttered under his breath as he tidied the tent where Cosimov had flew into a rage and messed up everything. He picked up the balls on the floor and placed them into the box. Mana smiled and whispered a few words to his partner. Allen wagged his tail excitedly, as if he understood what his master told him. He ran into the tent where Red was. The boy's attention shifted to the dog, before he looked away uninterested. Allen cocked his head to the side, and spied a ball that dropped from the boy's hands. He bit it and raced out of the tent. Red chased after the dog with a yell, knowing that if he'd lost anything, it would be his fault. And that would mean more beating and punishment. The little animal was nowhere to be seen. Red searched frantically. He didn't want to get beaten up again. He still had the bruises from the last time he dropped a plate and broke it by accident when Cosimov, being the jerk he was, tripped him up so the boy would be blamed.

When all hope seemed lost, Red was ready to give up and tell the Ringmaster he'd lost a ball. He slumped onto the ground in despair, until he heard the pitter patter of paws hitting the ground. The boy felt something drop on his head, and realized it was the ball.

The dog wanted to play.

Red stared at the dog blankly, before he threw the ball a short distance away. Allen raced after it and ran back with the ball in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Red and wagged his tail. The young child smiled brightly for the first time, as he found his first friend in the most unexpected place. Allen the dog had penetrated the boy's wall from the world and became his friend.

* * *

There was that time when Cosimov was in a horrible mood, and took out his anger on the poor boy. Red sniffed loudly, as he got up from the floor, littered with bruised and cuts. The clown had left, leaving the boy in the midst of the mess. Red cried silently, getting off the ground and limped out of the tent, going to his favorite spot to relax. He laid there on the grass patch under a big tree. His body hurting all over. Red opened his eyes when he felt a presence. It was the dog again. Allen. "Hey..." He muttered brokenly. He reached out an arm to pet the dog on the head. Forcing himself up into a sitting position, Red ruffled and petted the dog. "You're one strange animal you know that? Even though I kicked you a few days ago, you still come to me." Allen licked the boy's nose, and his cheeks as tears came trailing down Red's face.

"Why do you come back? Why do you not despise me for what I've done? You came back to me and comfort me instead of being frighten and hateful of me. Why are you like this?"

A bitter laugh escaped the boy's mouth as he smoothed out the dog's fur. Mana watched from a distance away, smiling as the boy found hope and his light in this messed up life.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, but the circus was set ablaze. He found himself frantically looking for the brown haired boy. "Red!" Mana called. He can't find him. The boy who he'd 'tamed' from a violent, bad tempered boy, to a cute, docile one. The boy stuck to him so much it was adorable. He became dependent on the man, and followed him everywhere. "Red!"

"Mana!"

Mana turned towards the direction of the voice. It was unmistakably Red. He ran in the direction and searched carefully for any signs of the boy.

"Mana!"

There he was, clinging onto the tree that he loved so much. The tree that offered him comfort, where Allen's body was buried. "Thank god, Red! Hold onto me!" The boy grasped Mana's large hand and they ran together, the man telling the boy not to look back to where Allen was. When they escaped, Mana led the way to a much more quieter place. "What are you gonna do now, Mana?" Red asked. Said man sighed. "Start anew." Red looked down to his worn out shoes. "Oh... Does that mean you're gonna leave me too?" Mana quickly responded to the simple yet depressing question. "No, of course not! Do you want to start a new life? As my son?" Red looked up to the older man in surprise. "Really?" He smiled brightly. "Does that mean I'll be Red Walker?" Mana shook his head. "No. Lets get rid of that name. From now on, you are Allen Walker, my son."

* * *

Mana was happy with the boy. But first of all, they had to live a poor life. Allen didn't seem to mind though. Second of all, he didn't know how to raise a child. Third of all, everything was so much more complicated when said child knew almost nothing.

"Mana? How do you turn on the thing that makes water come out?"

"You pull the tap upward."

"Like this?"

**_-CRACK- _**

"Oh my god why did you pull it OUT?!"

* * *

Living with the boy was fun, yet tiring. He didn't get a chance to study or go to school. So Mana decided to be his teacher. But everyday, Allen asked questions that got stranger and stranger. And Mana found it more and more awkward to answer them.

"Mana? Why is the sky blue?

"Mana? Why do we poop?

"Mana? Are you an idiot? Mrs. Eric said so!"

"Mana? Is the banana actually an apple?"

God bless his poor questioned soul.

It was on a fine day without any relentless ambush of ridiculous questions. Mana's new friend treated him to coffee at his cafe. Allen asked the strangest of the strange question.

"Mana?" Allen cocked his head to the side cutely. "Yes, Allen?"

"Mana? There's something I've been wanting to ask."

"Please, share." Mana put down his newspaper in front of him, drinking his coffee. He expected another funny and weird question, but what he boy said made him choked on the steaming hot brown liquid.

"What is that soft thingy between my legs? Is it edible?"

Mana spluttered and coughed violently as he hit himself on the chest to try calm down his burning insides. "Mana! Are you okay? Don't die!" Mana wheezed for air when his coughing calmed.

"That... Soft... Thingy?"

"Yeh! Mr. Papi said it was going to turn into a fruit! What was it... Ah! A banana! Will it really turn into a banana? I wanna eat it!"

Mana looked up and glared at his new friend, who was laughing hysterically and on the verge of tears. Customers who overheard the conversation between the father and son were trying to hide their giggles. "W-w-well, you see, um... That... thing, is a well, your... wee wee..." Mana mumbled. The couple seated next to him gave in and laughed into their hands, trying to muffle their loud laughter. Papi slinked over to Mana's table, still laughing. "Man, your son is hilarious!" He turned to Mana. "And you! Ahahaha! Wee wee? Are you serious?"

"He— I'm— We're not ready for... 'The Talk'..."

"Hehe. Want me to do it for you?"

"No! Christ! He's 10, Papi! That's too young!"

"... Not really. I find the fact that he's 10 and not knowing what that thing is strange. Ahahaha~! He's gonna grow up to be a hit with the ladies, or men, being so cute and innocent and all."

The bell above the door jingled as a redhead cladded in black walked out the door holding a cigarette.

Mana smiled slightly. "Well, I better get going! Have to go earn some money to get a room we can stay the night."

"Sure dude. Good bye! Be safe!"

Papi knew he'll probably never see his new friend again, and smiled sadly. He remembered what the redhead had told him a few nights ago.

___"If you meet a man named Mana Walker, don't get too close, or you'll get hurt. Just like the boy in the future."_

* * *

Mana managed to earn just enough for a small room with one bed and dinner. He and Allen sat on the bed, readying for sleep. "Mana?" Came the young boy's soft voice. "Hm?"

"You won't leave me, right? We'll be together forever, right?"

Mana felt as if a spear stabbed through his heart. There was a reason he decided to be a traveller, to not dwell in one place for too long.

"I..."

He didn't expect Allen to be so close to him. So close that he'd adopt him. But there was something about the boy. That he's strong enough to survive everything and pull through. Mana smiled, and ruffled the boy's thick reddish brown hair. "I promise you, Allen. We'll be together forever." He pulled back Allen's fringe and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. "It's time for bed, Allen. Goodnight." He went under the blankets, Allen mimicking his actions. The boy huddled close to Mana, snuggling into the warmth he provided. The lights turned off and Mana shut his eyes. A childish voice broke the silence.

"Mana?"

"Hmm...?"

"I love you..."

Mana froze at the innocent words. And smiled softly. "Love you too, my son." When he was sure the boy had fallen asleep, he whispered words that were lost to the darkness.

"Go find your happiness should we be separated, Allen. Never stop walking, until the day you die."

**_~End~_**

**_P.S I might create a sequel of Cross or Mana giving Allen 'The Talk'. Please vote in the poll in my profile page! :)_**


End file.
